nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Niels20020
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Noble City International Airport page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 14:35, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia! :) --Semyon 19:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia. Welcome to Lovia. Happy65 22:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Welkom! :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:27, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello again Hey, thank you for the pages you made. :) Could you return and expand them a little please? It would be much appreciated. --Semyon 17:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi! :) Niels20020 (Talk) 09:28, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for adding your business to the Ilava Mall. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're welcome ;) Niels20020 (Talk) 09:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I created A flag for Pasimi. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Cool, but Pasimi isn't my contry... Niels20020 (Talk) 11:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::But you have a business there e. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that's true. Maybe you can also upload it on Brunant, because I there have a list of all my businesses. Niels20020 (Talk) 14:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ICNA Hey Niels, I've sent a request to you using your email address from you website. (p.s I might be going to Amsterdam as a trip with my school) Lancededcena 20:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :I've accept the request, thank you. I will post Patriam news when I have it. Btw, cool you're maybe going to Amsterdam. I don't live near Amsterdam, I live near Rotterdam (do you know that city?), but I think it is one of the most beautiful cities of the Netherlands. Niels20020 (talk) 13:27, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Rotterdam looks nice, so does Amsterdam. When will you be posting news articles? (and I've noticed your Google+ page) Lancededcena 15:05, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I will post when I have news. At the moment I don't have any news from Patriam. Btw, I've seen you've add me on Google+ :o Niels20020 (talk) 17:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 2''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''2 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. Well, I would indeed like to refresh my citizenship than. Do I have to do something more for that? Niels20020 (talk) 16:39, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey! Very simple to do simply: ::*Confirm your main Character ::*Confirm which two addresses you want to own in the following format: house name or number, street name, neighborhood, settlement. ::**Remember to put these addresses in priority order so that your most important residence is at the top. ::And welcome back! KunarianTALK 16:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Main character: Niels Liberty First residence: House Liberty (4 Boardwalk Avenue), Milerose, Sofasi Second residence: 11 P. Auerbach Alley, Clave Rock Niels20020 (talk) 17:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorted! KunarianTALK 18:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh, I now also have a second main character, Mark Jefferson :p Niels20020 (talk) 17:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Chat Any chance you could come to chat? Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 16:45, February 17, 2017 (UTC) CCPL seats So how we gon' divide the 29 seats? :o I agree with 19 to Oos and 10 to Niels? :o --OuWTB 08:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good to me :D Niels20020 (talk) 19:59, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, then that's what we gonna do :P --OuWTB 10:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC)